The Internet provides access to a wide variety of electronic content. Typically, content providers (e.g., advertisers) create third-party content items (e.g., advertisements) which can be presented to a user device via a content slot of an electronic resource. Such third-party content items often direct a web browser operating on the user device to a target resource (e.g., a landing page or website operated by the content provider) when clicked by a user. The target resource can list or link to hundreds of different products, services, or other items. Frequently, the third-party content items include a textual portion (e.g., an ad creative) designed to capture the attention of a consumer. However, these textual portions often do a poor job of summarizing the content of the target resource.